1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to detecting intestinal parasites. More particularly, this invention provides a method and apparatus for detecting intestinal parasites in feces, especially the protozoa Dientamoebo fragilis is in feces, particularly human feces; and samples obtained from the mucosa of the intestinal tract, especially the human intestinal tract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for the detection of intestinal parasites consists of obtaining a fecal sample or intestinal mucosa sample and examining it macroscopically and microscopically for the presence of parasites. In the case of protozoan parasites,. microscopic examination is necessary for identification of trophozoite and cyst stages. Some intestinal protozoa can be identified microscopically in fresh, unfixed samples, but traditionally, samples are fixed with a fixative, such as formaldehyde, polyvinyl alcohol, sodium acetate-acetic acid-formalin, or Schaudinn's fixative. Samples may or may not be subjected to concentration techniques such as sedimentation and floatation methods. The sample, whether concentrated or not or fixed or not, can be examined at this stage for protozoa. The sample is commonly subsequently stained using the trichrome staining method after fixation of a small amount of sample to a microscope slide.
Dientamoebo fragilis is a pathogenic protozoan parasite of the large intestine and cecum of human beings that has no cyst stage. Infection with this protozoa has been associated with diarrhea, abdominal pains, pruritus and loose stools. It has been suggested that Dientamoeba fragilis causes acute and chronic colitis through an invasive ulcerative process. Because of the lack of a cyst stage, present laboratory procedures for detection of Dientamoeba fragilis in fecal samples are unreliable. A recent study has indicated that Dientamoeba fragilis in an infected fecal sample can go undetected.
Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented is a reliable method for detecting intestinal parasites, especially Dientamoeba fragilis.